The Vampire in London
by kathybrownie
Summary: Supernatural/Sherlock crossover where Sam and Dean go on a vacation to London where they run into a case, as well as the famous detective, Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

'Come on Sammy, we need to do this, it will be fun' Dean started, trying to convince him, 'We've been dealing with so much shit lately, I mean, we stopped the apocalypse for Gods sake, and it didn't even matter. There's been Abaddon, and you know, with Kevin, well...you know..' he trailed off and looked at the floor, man, bringing up Kevin was a bad idea. _Way to go_, Dean thought, _this is sure to get Sammy to want to go on a vacation._

'What so were just going to leave everything, and go to, what? Disneyland?' Sam asked sarcastically. He was sick of Dean trying to cheer him up, he just felt angry with himself, but more angry at Dean, how could he let him be possessed by an angel?

'Well, I was thinking more London but-' Sam cut him off, 'And how would we get there anyways? You're terrified of planes and its not exactly like we've got money to spare.'

Dean stood up, his shadow was large in the dimly lit room, ever since Abaddon had found their 'hideout', they'd had to stay in dingy motels and Cas had gone of muttering about Metatron, they hadn't seen him in days.

'Look, I think it would do us both some good to get away, only for a few weeks, we've never had a vacation, Sammy, not once.' Dean looked at him with puppy dog eyes. It was true though, the Winchester brothers had never had a vacation, not with their and their Father's line of work. It had always been about the job, hunting things, saving people, the family business. That was the motto anyway.

Dean watched as Sam considered it, _it wouldn't do an harm, _Sam thought, _and we have never been to London._

'Fine saying we do go-' Sam started, Dean's face lit up like an excited child, '**say** we do go, what would we even do?'

'Sammy, it's London, what wouldn't we do?' Dean scorned, as if it was obvious.

Sam sighed and looked around, 'Fine' he said finally. Dean smirked triumphantly. They were going to London.

000000000

'Bored' said Sherlock, as he sunk into his armchair crossing his legs dramatically. John looked up from his newspaper and sighed.

'You're always bored Sherlock' he muttered as he flicked the page, though Sherlock had already leapt up, and was now pacing back and forth across the room.

'We need a case! A good one, all the other ones have been so dull!' Sherlock continued pacing, John just rolled his eyes. Sherlock got like this the second he finished a case, there was no point even pointing out that there were other cases waiting, he only wanted _interesting_ cases, hard ones. Though, with Sherlock Holmes, not many cases were hard.

'What's Moriarty doing?' Sherlock mumbled, 'he appeared on every television screen **in the world**, and now he's disappeared of the face of the Earth, what's he trying to do?'

Sherlock sat down again and rested his palms together on his chin, his green eyes squinting in concentration.

'What do you expect?' John asked, 'He's Moriarty, nothing he does makes sense.'

Mrs. Hudson appeared from the staircase, 'Hello John, didn't know you were here, how's Mary?'

John looked up, 'Oh, she good thanks, the baby wasn't born too long ago, so-'

'You should be with her! Helping to look after the little one, instead of sitting here reading the papers. Or, bring the baby here.' Mrs. Hudson said, 'I haven't held a baby in years.' She sounded reminiscent.

'Mary said I should go out and do something with Sherlock, apparently I've been worrying about the baby too much' John said almost mockingly. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than his first child, and it was only natural to want to watch over them.

John and Mrs. Hudson talked on, but Sherlock couldn't focus on that, he wanted, no – **needed** – to know what Moriarty was doing, and then, the telephone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

'You sure you got the tickets?'

'Yes Dean! For the last time, I'm sure I've got the tickets.' Sam sounded amused, Dean was just so excited to be going away. They reached the airport and after a long queue, reached the desk.

'Passports and tickets please, you can put your luggage on the conveyable to be weighed and scanned.' The woman said efficiently, Sam complied, then glanced at Dean, who was looking a little uneasy. Officially, Sam and Dean were dead, so their passports were fake and their luggage was stuffed full of weapons because, you know, just in case. All together this could go horribly wrong very easily. Luckily she waved them through after briefly glancing at their fake passports, she didn't seem to care very much.

The airport was just waiting, followed by more waiting, until what seemed like decades later, they finally boarded the small plane.

'Man,' Dean said as they found their seats, 'I forgot how much I hate these things.' Sam smirked, the last, and first, time they had been on a plane was almost 10 years ago. It was one of their first demon encounters, just after Jess had died. They had exorcised a demon on board, before it tried to kill all the passengers. Hopefully this flight would be a little simpler.

'Where are you going?' came a voice from the seat next to Dean, he jumped slightly, and turned to see Castiel sitting there, looking confused in his trench coat.

'Jesus, Cas, why d'you do that?' Dean said relieved, 'And where've you been? We haven't seen you for weeks!'

Cas looked around for a moment then simply said, 'I've been busy.'

'Oh right, busy, and you didn't have time for a quick _hello, just here to say I'm not dead_?' Dean asked, slightly angrily.

Cas turned to face him again, 'As I said, I was busy.'

'Cas, why are you here?' asked Sam.

'I wanted to know where you were going.'

'London, that okay with you, Mom?' Dean asked sarcastically.

'Why?' Cas looked even more confused than before.

'To have a break, it'll be fun. Join us if you want, but I think someone else has probably booked that seat.' Sam said.

'Just angel zap yourself there and meet us.' said Dean.

'No, I'm much to busy for a...break' Cas trailed off, and as unexpectedly as he had arrived, he was gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other; 'At least he's okay', Sam reassured.

'Yeah,' Dean sighed, 'I suppose.'

The plane took off as Dean took out a pair of headphones and what looked like a very old walkman.

'You still have that old thing?' Sam asked surprised.

'What's wrong with it?'

'I suppose its better than cassette tapes.'

00000000

'So this is **exactly** how you found the body?' Sherlock checked, as he walked around the woman, getting out his pocket magnifying glass, examining every inch of her.

'As I said, yes' Greg Lestrade stood next to the corpse, his arms folded, 'None of our guys can make head nor tail of it, you have any ideas?

'A few' he said vaguely. Sherlock couldn't think of anything. No motive. No reason. No clues. In front of him was a corpse of a woman, in her mid-twenties, it could have just been a mindless killing, except, her body was completely drained of all blood, it had been removed through a point on her left wrist. He could tell almost everything about the woman, but nothing about why anyone would want her dead, especially in such a precise way, or who could have done it.

Sherlock stood up abruptly, 'John, we're leaving.'

John looked at Sherlock, his eyebrows raised 'Why? We only just got here, I mean -'

'You have no idea do you?' Lestrade said quite shocked, 'This really is a weird one, even Sherlock Holmes can't crack it.'

'Just give me some time.' Sherlock said as he walked away, John followed after him.

'So?' John asked.

Sherlock turned to look at him, 'So, what?'

'Not still bored are you?'

'Why would I be bored John? The game is finally on!'

Back at the 221b, Sherlock continued to pace around, though this time in concentration, he was in his mind palace, trying to find a case that resembled this in anyway. Though, it was pointless, he'd never seen anything like it. All he could think of was to wait for the killer to strike again, which hopefully he, statistically more likely a he, would do very soon.

'I've got to go Sherlock, Mary just called.' John said as he picked up his coat.

'Hmp' Sherlock continued to pace, he wasn't interested in John right now, it was all about the case.

'Okay, I'll be off, I'll let myself out.' John left as Sherlock collapsed onto the sofa, his hands resting on his chin as he lay there, still deep in thought.

'Why?' he asked, 'Why?'

Sherlock stood up again and ruffled his hair aggressively. This was a tough one, but Sherlock Holmes was going to solve it.


	3. Chapter 3

'A link, a link, there's always a link!' To Sherlock, the killings just didn't make sense, none of the girls had known each other, or had anything in common. Though, they were all girls.

Sherlock leaned over John's shoulder, '_The Vampire in London_?' he said in disgust, 'That's an awful title. Why you blogging about it anyway? I haven't solved it yet.'

'Exactly, then the readers can try and solve it with you. They like the ones you can't solve.'

'What's the point in that, if I can't solve it, they won't be able to, and, I don't need any help, I'm not stuck, I'm just thinking.'

'Well, you've been _just thinking_ while two girls have died, and another has gone missing.' John muttered, as he continued to type.

'Let's go out, it's too small in here, I need more space for this case' Sherlock complained.

'Fine' John replied, 'Where do you want to go?'

'Oh, I don't know.' Sherlock sat down, as if it was all too confusing, 'Out.' Sherlock abruptly got up again and put on his coat and scarf. He flicked his collar up and ruffled his hair, before walking quickly down the stairs.

'Huh, wait for me!' John called after him, though he knew Sherlock had probably already left. Sherlock did that sometimes.

John caught up with Sherlock a street later, 'So you see,' Sherlock continued, 'It would all make sense if-'

'What?' asked John

'Weren't you listening?'

'Sherlock, I only just caught up with you, you left without me' John said impatiently.

'Ah, well okay, good your here now' Sherlock didn't look at all embarrassed, this sort of thing happened a lot, Sherlock continued, 'Lets go get fish and chips.'

00000000

Sam sat on his bed, staring at his laptop screen, while Dean lay on his, flicking through TV channels, now and then imitating the accents.

'We should visit the palace tomorrow, or go to covent gardens, they have street performers there' Sam now sounded really enthusiastic, when before they had left he'd thought that a holiday was silly.

Dean sat up, 'Yeah, I wanna see though guard thingys, the ones that don't move.' Sam continued to scroll through a webpage.

'Hey, have you ever heard of 221b Baker Street?' Sam asked

'Uh, don't think so, why?'

'I just looked up _50 best sites in London_ and apparently someone called Sherlock Holmes lives there.'

'Oh, I hearda that guy!' Dean sounded quite interested, 'He's the consulting detective man, that pretended to be dead for like, ages and everyone thought he was a fraud, but then he came back, and everyone knew he was the real deal 'cos that Moriarty guy, he was actually the bad one and framed Sherlock for these robberies and stuff.'

Sam looked up at him surprised, 'How'd you know this?'

Dean shrugged, 'You know, television.'

'His partner-'

'John Watson' Dean said quickly, Sam looked at him again, eyebrows raised, 'What?' Dean asked.

'_John _has a blog of what they do together -' Sam stopped suddenly, staring at his screen, 'Dean?'

'What?'

'I don't think we can go to the palace tomorrow'

'Man, why not Sammy? We've come all the way to London and now we're not even going to visit-'

'Dean, listen, they found a body that was _completely drained of all blood_' Sam read from the blog, '_there have been two like this in the past week, as well as one girl missing from her home, _they say they think she's connected but have no evidence.'

Dean looked up and sighed, 'I swear Sammy, this stuff follows us where ever we go in this god damn world'

'Huh,' Sammy said, 'they've named the article _The Vampire in London_'. They both smirked in amusement.

'What I don't understand is, if they are vampires, which seems **very **likely, why have the killings only just started now?' Sam asked.

'Could be anything, little brother, fresh suckers that can't control their thirst, new clan moving into town, or just plain sloppiness, who cares anyways? All we have to do is gank 'em, then we'll go see the palace.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Ok, I got the fake IDs' Sam Winchester said as he approached his brother Dean, who was sitting in the front seat of their rental car. It was strange to see Dean Winchester in a car the wasn't his '67 chevy impala. The Winchesters had been travelling in that car since they were kids, and it was much more than just a ride to them. Unfortunately, you can't take cars on planes, so they'd got a rental.

'Good work Sammy,' Dean said, 'I gotta hand it to you, I thought it was going to be a lot harder getting them, seeing as we don't know the places and all.'

'Yeah, it was, and England doesn't have FBI so today were just plain o' officers of the law.'

'As long as we can get into the morgue.'

The journey was harder than it would have been in America, Dean wasn't used to driving on the left hand side of the road, and London streets were older and narrower than American ones, full of unexpected twists and turns. Though, eventually they reached the morgue, with the help of GPS satellite.

Though the Winchesters were on vacation, they hadn't come unprepared, with a life like theirs, they were always ready to defend themselves if they ran into any trouble, and they ran into trouble **a lot** of the time. So, on coming to London, the two brothers had brought all variety of weapons, including a machete, which would be perfect for slicing vamps' heads off.

Sam and Dean left the rental car parked outside and entered the morgue.

'Hello, Miss, um..' Dean glanced at the woman's name tag as he pulled out his fake ID, 'Miss Hooper, we're here to see the victims of the 'Vampire'' he said sarcastically.

'Oh, okay, right, well..' Molly (as her name tag said) seemed very flustered to be talking to the brothers. They glanced at each other. 'Why do you need to see the bodies? I thought Lestrade's team was working that case.'

Sam said professionally, 'Of course, Lestrade sent us, we're professionals in unusual murders, as it is clear to see these ones are. We can call him if you like.'

'No, no, that won't be necessary,' Molly Hooper said hurriedly, looking down, 'Follow me.'

The two bodies were laid out on metal beds, side by side, each covered with a white sheet up to the neck. The room was big and plain, with a large window, looking out to the hallway on one side. The bodies themselves looked shrivelled, as if someone, or something, had sucked all life from them, this was in fact, what had happened so it was hardly surprising.

'So,' asked Molly nervously, 'Do you two need anything?'

'No, we're ok.' said Sam kindly

'I'll just be in the other room, shout if you want a hand.' Molly Hooper left the room.

'Okay this is definitely a vamp, or more likely a clan of vamps. Either way, we need to find their hideout and kill 'em.' Dean said quietly.

Sam nodded in agreement, 'How are we going to find them though? We don't know London at all and so far there's been no link.'

Dean scratched his head, 'I suppose we'll have to go to the next crime scene and see if theres any clues.'

0000000

'Any ideas yet?' John asked Sherlock as he bought a cup of tea over to him, setting it down next to the sofa where he was lying, perfectly straight and still.

'Not now John, I'm busy' Sherlock Holmes said impatiently.

The phone ran, very suddenly, Sherlock stood up quickly as if he had been expecting it. 'Finally' he said as he picked it up. John looked at him surprised, it was quite obvious that another girl had died, no-one else would ever call Sherlock Holmes, but why that was a good thing John had no idea. Sherlock had been stuck on this case for a while, and John didn't see how another corpse would make it any easier to solve.

'Alright,' Sherlock spoke into the phone, 'We'll be there as soon as we can.'

'John' Sherlock called, 'Alright, I coming' John said tiredly as he followed Sherlock down the stair of 221B.

The crime scene was almost identical to the others, each of the locations had been different, but within a three mile radius, though they were all laid out the same. The girl had been completely drained of all blood, from one point on her left wrist. In addition, none of the women had been killed where their bodies were, they had all been dumped from somewhere else. Though Sherlock still couldn't see the reason, and that frustrated him. With serial killers like this one, there was always reason for the way they killed, usually to make up for an event which happened to them at some point in their life, but Sherlock couldn't see why anyone would bother to drain a body of blood, that took time and effort.

'Hey, we're Officers Young and Bridge, Lestrade sent us.' Sherlock spun around as he heard a deep gravel-like voice. There were two men, brothers in fact, being let past by a below-average-intelligence police officer. The brothers themselves though, were clearly not officers, for one, they were here on holiday from America. Their suits were barely £20 together and they were armed with several daggers. Sherlock strode over to them.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' he asked piercingly. The shorter one tried to mouth to the taller one, Sherlock could make out him saying; _Dude, that's Sherlock Holmes._

'Um,' the taller brother started, 'We're Officers -'

'No your not,' Sherlock cut them off, 'who are you really?'

'Why don't you tell us if your so great?' the shorter brother said arrogantly.

'No,' Sherlock pursed his lips, 'Why are you here? Why are you visiting a crime scene on your first, and probably last trip abroad? You've clearly seen a lot of terrible things before, why come looking for more? There's nothing you can do to help her, she's dead, and theres no way you can know who's behind it, because I don't know, so I'll repeat, **who are you?**'

'Look, Sherl – mind if I call you Sherl? - We're just trying to help okay. I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam. We think we know what's behind all this shit, and you're a smart guy, so, if I was you, I'd let us help.'

Sherlock pursed his lips again, 'Don't call me Sherl.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Man, can you believe that?' Dean asked excited, 'We just met Sherlock Holmes! And now, we're going to Sherlock Holmes apartment in a taxi! Sammy, how are you not so pumped right now?'

'I dunno Dean, perhaps I'm not obsessed with some detective, and are more interested in solving the case?' Sam sounded tired, but he sounded that way a lot.

'Oh, come on Sammy, we're on vacation!'

0000000

'So, who did you say was coming?' John asked confused, Sherlock looked up from his violin.

'Just some friends,' he replied vaguely.

'Sherlock Homes is bringing home friends?' Ms. Hudson walked in, surprised a what she just heard. She looked to John for an explanation, he shrugged, with no more idea that she did.

They was a loud knock coming from downstairs, 'Oh, I'll get it' said Ms. Hudson as she tottered downstairs. She got to the end of the hallway and open the door, to see two large young men standing there. Before she had time to say anything, they splashed a few dropped of water onto he face.

She spluttered, 'Excuse me, what do thing your doing?' in surprise.

'Sorry, you know where we can find Sherlock Holmes?' said the shorter man in a rough voice.

'Upstairs,' she said and walked quickly towards her apartment, mumbling about how rude they were.

'Was that really necessary?' Sam asked Dean as they walked up the stairs.

Dean shrugged, 'Force of habit' he said.

They reached the top of the stairs and entered a large living room, with windows looking onto the street outside. A short man was sitting with a cup of tea in a large armchair, while the taller one, Sherlock, was tuning a violin. The shorter man, who they assumed was the blogger, John, turned to look at the in surprise, eyebrows raised, when they entered. Dean coughed into his hand, Sherlock turned to face them at the noise.

'Why did you come armed?' he asked, before turning back to his violin, which seemed to be much more important to him than the Winchesters at that time. 'And why couldn't you tell me at the crime scene, whats so secret you had to come here?'

'Good to see you again, Sherl' said Dean sarcastically, Sam nudged him with his elbow, slightly hard. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the name, while John chuckled slightly in amusement.

'Im sorry,' John said, 'But who are you? Why does **Sherlock Holmes **need your help?'

Sam and Dean looked at each other, 'Well' Sam started, 'We're Sam and Dean Winchester and we kind of-'

'We hunt things,' finished Dean. Explaining their job was always tricky people always thought they were crazy, until they witnessed these _things_ for themselves, they would completely disregard them. Dean could never tell if that was because of fear or close-mindedness.

'What? Like animals?' asked John, even more confused.

'No,' said Dean, shaking his head, 'Literally things, like demons, werewolves, or in your case, you gotchaself a vampire, more likely a clan of 'em.'

John's eyebrows raised even higher than the Winchester brothers thought was humanly possible. 'I'm sorry, no offence intended, but, are you mad?' he asked.

Sam laughed, it wasn't the first, and definitely wasn't the last time he would be asked that, though luckily, he didn't have to.

At that moment, Sherlock decided he was interested in the Winchesters, he turned to John and said; 'No, they're not, I know it's hard to believe but they're telling the truth. No signs of lying, and they may have a lot of mental disturbances, but insanity is not one of them.' He turned to the Winchesters, 'Co-dependance is though, you might want to work through that.'

John turned to Sherlock with the same expression on his face, 'Sherlock, are you crazy? Are you honestly expecting me to believe that the person behind these killings is a vampire.'

'More likely a clan of vampires' Sam said, John sighed heavily and rested his hand on his temple.

'Is every person in this room completely insane?' he shouted.

'Dude, the only one who's acting crazy is you,' Dean said, arms crossed across his chest, 'Anyways, do you want to hear what we got on this case or not?'

Sherlock looked at him, 'You've solved it already?' he sounded surprised.

'Not quite,' said Sam, 'I mean, we haven't killed them, but we do know how they're finding vics.' Sherlock looked shocked, nobody solved cases before Sherlock Holmes, but these _Winchesters_ had.

'Who was it then?' asked John still sounding very unconvinced.

'We had this case in Limestone, Illinois, where all these girls were on this vampire dating site, they would meet these guys, who turned out to be the real deal, but before they found that out, they were already being drained of their blood. We found a website like that which all the vics had an account on, so same sort of deal, but this time, its a little different. We think the vamps are getting loads of blood, like saving it up and storing it, to last them the next year. We've checked and over the least 10 years, this sort of thing, or a variation of this has happened, in different places usually, or sometimes they just take donated blood, whatever they can get really.'

Sherlock stared at Sam, looking into his past, discovering everything about him in a second. Though, even Sherlock Holmes couldn't tell all the horrible things that Sam Winchester had done, or been subjected to.

After a while of awkward silence, as Sherlock studied them both, Dean said, 'So, we gon' try and gank 'em or not?'

Sherlock turned to him, 'And how exactly do you expect us to 'gank 'em'?'

Dean looked uncomfortable, 'Well, we can find the guy with your cop friend, Lestrade or whatever, then once we know who it is, we can trace the IRLP to the location, break in in the day, and well, slice their heads off.'

John looked at him, 'We're just going to break in to someone's home and slice their head off?'

Dean shrugged, 'Not any other ways to kill a vamp.'


	6. Chapter 6

Just as John had started to think the situation couldn't possible get any stranger, he turned around to see a confused looking man in a trench coat.

'Jesus,' John sighed, he didn't even know if he was even surprised anymore, with all the unusual things that had happened that day. Sherlock, however, seemed very interested in the man who had just arrived. Sherlock could tell everything about a person, well, almost everything, from a glance, yet this man gave no clues to anything about his life, and Sherlock simply couldn't fathom how he had arrived, there seemed no logical explanation from the surrounding area that suggested it was even possible for him to be standing there, but he was.

'Cas,' said Dean, sounding rather surprised, 'Thought you were busy with angel stuff.'

Cas turned to him, 'Yes.'

'Then, why are you here?' prompted Sam.

'Because I believe I too want a,' Castiel pause, as if he was searching for the word, 'vacation'.

'Im sorry,' John interrupted, 'but say again, who are you? And how did you get here?' Castiel stared at him, Sam and Dean turned to look at each other. John Watson already thought they were cuckoo enough, without adding an angel in to the mix. Sherlock was still looking, fascinated, at Castiel, wondering who he could possibly be.

'Cas is, um, a friend of ours, he's, well..' Dean started

'Im an angel' finished Castiel, John looked around in disbelief, he couldn't believe Sherlock was letting there obviously insane people into his home, or work a case with him.

'We're kinda busy right now, Cas.' Dean said gruffly.

'Doing what?' Castiel inquired.

'Hunting some vamps.' Sam explained.

Castiel's face lit up slightly, 'Can I come?' Though Dean said Cas 'sucked' at hunting, he did enjoy it, even more so after his experience as a human, by killing these monsters he was saving people, and after all the lives he had hurt, it was important for Castiel to try to save some too.

Dean shrugged, 'Sure I suppose, you mind Sherl?' Sherlock turned his head at the question, he had still been looking at Cas, desperately trying to deduce something, anything, about him, but it was the woman all over again. He nodded slowly.

'Before we go anywhere, someone needs to track the IRLP, can either of you do that?' Sam asked.

'I can,' Sherlock said. For Sherlock, hacking was simple, and they had found the location in under fifteen minutes. While he had been hacking, Dean and Sam had listened to Castiel catch them up with the war for heaven, while John listened on, completely confused, and starting to doubt his own sanity. One thing John was finding odd, was the Sherlock hadn't even questioned the 'angel', though everything was odd today.

'Next we'll need weapons.' Castiel said, trying to sound like a professional hunter.

'I've got for me and Sam in the car, as well as some stuff on us, Cas, you got your angel blade?' Cas nodded, 'And you two, what do you have?'

'Follow me,' Sherlock said as he lead them to his bedroom. From under the bed he pulled out a large wooden box full of assorted weapons. Everything from guns to crossbows was in there. John looked, yet again, in disbelief at what he was seeing. At all the time he had lived at Baker Street, he had never once seen this crate, had it been there the whole time?

'Wow,' Dean sounded impressed, 'Take anything you think will cut a guy's head clean off.' Sherlock chose a thick blade, about the length from his wrist to elbow.

'John, you're going to need a weapon.' Sherlock suggested.

'No, I'm not, because there's no such thing as a vampire, and you're all insane.' He pointed at all of them and then took a few steps back. Cas looked at him, squinting as he tilted his head.

Sherlock sighed, 'John, we all know you're going to come so just choose a weapon.'

John straighten himself, 'I've got my gun,' he said.

Sam shook his head, 'No good.'

'Fine.' John said, as he picked up an old carving knife, touching the edge gingerly to see how sharp it was.

'One last thing then we'll be good to go, this is just a gamble, but got any dead man's blood and some syringes by any chance?' Dean asked. Dead man's blood was not one of the things him and Sam had expected to need on their vacation.

'Syringes are in the kitchen, in the draw. I think there's blood in the fridge.'


	7. Chapter 7

Squashed into a not overly large rental car was the Winchester brothers, an angel, a consulting detective and his blogger. Sherlock was in the front seat, as he insisted on being. Dean was driving, as he always did. John Watson was sitting the the middle between Cas and Sam, they all seemed very uncomfortable and shuffled awkwardly. John still had no idea what was going on, or why he was in a car going with them to 'slay vampires', but John and Sherlock were a team, well, sort of, and John wanted to see some action, however crazy.

Cas turned to John, 'You look like you feel uncomfortable. Why do you feel uncomfortable?' he demanded.

John sighed, 'Because you think you're an angel.'

'I am an angel,' Cas said sounding confused.

'He is,' added in Sam, 'How come you don't just zap to the hideout? There would be more space in the car if you did.'

'No,' said Castiel, 'hunters don't 'zap', they have to drive, and I'm a hunter now, Sam.'

Sam smirked, 'Hunters can zap if they want.'

'You can zap?' asked Castiel, excited.

'No, I mean, you could be a, never mind.'

In the front, Dean and Sherlock were talking, 'So Sherl -' Dean started, but Sherlock interrupted abruptly, 'Don't call me that.'

'Fine, Sherlock, can you really do all the deducing stuff that they say you can?' Dean asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

'I did that at the crime scene.'

'I know, I know,' said Dean, 'but, like, what else can you tell? Like, um...Do I have a girlfriend?'

'No.'

'Do I have a car?'

'Yes.'

'What car?' Dean asked, excited now.

''67 Chevy Impala.' Sherlock said smoothly.

'How'dya do that?' Dean asked in awe.

'I googled you both before you arrived. Seems you have caused a lot of trouble, and died a few times, many people say they owe you their lives though, so I suppose your trustworthy. I also found a book series, I think it was about you boys, is everything in there true?'

Dean looked down, 'Lets not talk about the books okay.' Sherlock smirked, and assumed that they were all true, which was surprising considering what was in there.

'You stopped the apocalypse?' Sherlock asked, amazed and in disbelieving scorn.

'Dude! Don't talk about the books, but yeah, we did. I've read some of John's blog, you do some really cool crime solving stuff.'

'I do 'cool crime solving stuff'? I think I do a little more than that, and if we're not talking about your books, we are not talking about John's blog.' There was silence for a few minutes.

'Did you know there are people on the internet who 'ship' you and the 'angel'?' Sherlock asked.

Dean turned to him, 'Did you know there's people on the internet who 'ship' you and John?'

John turned at the sound of his name, and rolled his eyes, 'For God's sake, for the last time, I'm not gay! I'm married! I have a child!'

Dean smirked, 'Well I'm not gay either, me and Cas are just friends, and anyways Sherl, he is an actual angel, he can do magic and tell you about heaven and stuff.'

Cas looked sadly at Dean, 'We're only friends?'

Dean shifted uncomfortably, 'Yeah, what else would we be?'

Castiel's face fell, 'I thought we were **best **friends.'

'Oh, that's what you meant, yeah, we totally are dude.' Cas's face returned to a smile at the words, and he stared happily out of the window.

'Cars are an incredible thing,' Castiel marvelled after some time of silence, 'I wish I still had mine.'

'I'm glad you don't.' muttered Dean, Castiel's car made him look like an '80s pimp.

Finally, Sherlock couldn't take it anymore, 'Castiel, that's your name, correct?'

'Correct,' said Cas cautiously.

'Who are you?' Sherlock asked.

'I'm...Castiel' he said, confused.

'No! I mean, what's you job? Things like that I can't tell anything about you.'

'I'm an angel,' said Castiel.

'Who are you really?' Sherlock asked slightly threateningly.

Castiel turned to Sam, 'I think I'm going to, as you said, 'zap', I'm not to fond of these people.' And with that, Cas was gone. Sherlock and John stared open mouthed at the empty seat the man had just vanished from.

'So, yeah, again, Cas is an angel, we hunt monsters, and right now, we're all going to go hunt, and hopefully kill a big pack of vampires.' Dean smiled at their confusion, 'Boy! I love London.'

John's mouth was still wide open, 'Did no-one else see that? A man just vanished!'

'Yeah,' said Sam, 'he does that a lot.'


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pulled the rental car up in front of a large house. It didn't look like the usually vampire scene, though Dean had never seen english vampires, for all he knew, they were all loaded. The house was modern and clean, with lots of plants and greenery out front. This clan looked like they were trying to make a good impression, unless they had come to the wrong place. Cas was standing by the large black gates that lead towards the house. He was gazing up at it absent mindedly, daydreaming in the way he often did, Dean never knew what he thought about, he assumed it was something to do with angels.

Dean started to walk towards Castiel as Sherlock, John and his brother got out of the car. When John saw Cas, standing outside the gates, his mouth fell open, he still couldn't get his head around what was happening. Sherlock's lips were pouted as he tried to understand everything. Sherlock believed in believing what you could see, and he could clearly see this man had vanished from the car and appeared here, but that made no sense, but it was true, he had seen it.

Sherlock, John and Sam walked to Cas and Dean at the gates, 'What do we do now?' asked Sherlock.

Dean looked at him, 'Detective stuff is your job man, you should know what to do. We're gonna go in, take a look around, and maybe ask some questions.'

'Yeah, let's walk into a nest of vampires and politely ask, _sorry to bother you, but have you been killing women?_ That'll go down well.' John scorned.

'They're not going to be awake,' Dean said rolling his eyes, working with new hunters wasn't his thing, he had Sam (and Cas) and that was all he needed, 'We'll look around, see if there's any vics or evidence, bagged blood, you know? Then we'll either gank 'em, or tie 'em up and get 'em to talk.' Dean turned to Sherlock, 'Go man.'

Sherlock's brow wrinkled in confusion, 'Go what?' he asked.

'Deduce, what do'y know 'bout the vamps?'

Sherlock glanced around, 'There's nothing particularly interesting about them, at least eight people living here, all young-ish, around 25 to 30, I don't think this is their house, they stole it from someone.'

'Yeah, vampires do that.' said Sam.

The whole time Cas had been strangely quiet, 'There's something wrong here.' he finally said, 'I think there's something else here too.'

'What? A ghost?' asked Sam, confused.

'No, I sense a demonic presence.' Cas said, still looking up at the house, deep in thought.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, 'Did you bring your angel knife?' Dean asked, Sam nodded, 'Demon blade?' he asked Dean, who also nodded.

'Why would demons and vamps be working together?' Sam wondered. In all Sam's time as a hunter, he didn't think he had ever heard of demons and vampires working together, the Leviathan had tried to make deals with all the alphas, but that was kind of different, unless they were both planning to double cross each other. Monsters working together was just plain strange, and it might make things a little more complicated.

'Okay, if Cas says there's demons in there, there's demons,' said Dean to Sherlock and John, 'I think you too should get anti-possession tattoos if you wanna come with us.'

'No.' said John simply, 'I'm not getting a tattoo because a lunatic thinks I should.'

Dean turned to him annoyed, 'Look man, I'm getting real tired of this, what more proof do you need? You're being worse than Sherl over there, you saw Cas disappear in front of you, why can't you just trust us?'

'Must we get tattoos?' Sherlock asked, wondering if they should just go home.

'Well, I suppose we could just draw them on you.' Sam said, trying to reason between the annoyed Dean and detectives.

Dean turned to Sam and nodded, 'That'll work. Cas, do you have any angel blades you could give to these two?'

Cas turned to him, and smiled, he liked when he could help Dean, 'I'll be right back.' Castiel disappeared then re-appeared about five seconds later with two long silver blades in his hand. He held them out to the two men, Sherlock thanked him absent-mindedly, John took it in silence.

Sherlock still didn't know what to think of the whole affair, he knew the Winchesters weren't lying, and Castiel was clearly not human, though it was hard to believe what they were telling him, angels, demons, vampires, it wasn't logical, but they were telling the truth. Dean took John's hand and rolled up his sleeve, drew a symbol, then lowered it again. He then did the same for Sherlock.

'Okay,' said Sam, 'I think we're all set.'


	9. Chapter 9

'So why do'y think the vamps and demons are living together?' Dean asked in a gruff voice. John turned to Sherlock to give him a _what is going on_ look, though Sherlock wasn't looking at him, he was trying to absorb everything, where he was, what was happening, these people. Ordinary people were so boring, but the Winchester brothers weren't at all ordinary, neither was the so called angel, and Sherlock didn't think his mind had ever been so hard at work trying to deduce all he could from the lot of them.

'Well, I suppose we'v never really know much about what goes on anywhere but the US, for all we know they're pals here.' Sam tried to reason.

Cas looked at Sam disapprovingly, 'You really think that vampires and demons would ever _just be pals_? They must want, or perhaps need, something from each other. They clearly have some sort of decided mutualistic relationship. Either that or they're playing each other.' Castiel glanced at Dean to see if he approved of his choice of words.

Sherlock started; 'It seems to me that due to the state of the house, large, comfortable, both clans, or whatever they like to be called, can get along with their business and keep out of the others way. It could be a 'keep you enemies close' situation, or, and from what I can see this seems most likely, they have just decided to work together, it seems they have a common goal, do you have any idea what that could be?'

Dean grimaced, 'If they do got some sort of goal or whatever, then it means were all in trouble, 'cos their goals usually involve killing humans, destroying the world, that sort'a thing.'

Sherlock looked at him in disgust, 'Can't you try and improve you grammar?' he asked as if it had been annoying him for a very long time, which it most likely had. Though Dean just rolled his eyes and walked to the door of the house. When they reached it he took out two thin screwdrivers, and bent down to pick the lock. Within seconds, it was open, and the five men stepped inside, each with their knife drawn.

'Hate being with so many people,' muttered Dean, 'I feel like scooby doo and the mystery gang.' Castiel looked at him confused at the reference, he hadn't heard of scooby doo.

'Well, it probably would help if we all split up.' said Sam, 'How about I go with John, and you go with Sherlock, Cas, you go with whoever you want, or by yourself.'

Castiel looked at the two pairs, trying to decide who to choose, 'I believe John requires my protection.' he said finally. John was silent, he had given up arguing, they weren't going to give up so it was easier to just go along with it, then go home, the quicker the better.

'Ok, Sherl and I,' Dean nodded at Sherlock for his correct use of grammar, 'Will search this and the upper floor. You search the basement, the vamps are likely to be there, but they'll be asleep,you know what to do. We'll try and find the demons and get some intel.'

The two groups parted, Sherlock and Dean walking professionally side by side, Sam leading John and Castiel as if they were ducklings.

'When we get down there, try not to make any noise, waking any of them up will not be good. We'll see if there's any live ics, then get them out. If not, we'll meet back up with Dean, see if they know about the demons. If all that runs smoothly, all five of us will come back down and kill the vamps,' Sam laughed, 'this is going to be so much simpler than usual with so many of us!'

John asked, 'What happens if one wakes up?'

'We'll, they'll probably try to wake up the others, so we have to kill them quickly or take on all of them. We'll be fine though, this isn't even close to a hard case, even if there are demons here.'

Sherlock and Dean were walking about the first floor, 'So, this is your job?'

'Well,' Dean shrugged, 'We don't get payed but, yeah, sorta.'

'Do you enjoy it?' Sherlock asked, genuinely curious.

Dean shrugged again, 'It's just what we do, like a way of life, I was raised doing this, I have to do it, people would get hurt if I didn't. What about you? You like solving crimes?'

Sherlock thought for a second then nodded, 'I suppose I do, I get very bored when I'm not working.'

Dean smirked, 'You ever played poker?'


	10. Chapter 10

The basement of the magnificent house was dark, damp, and reeked, though Castiel couldn't be sure quite what of. Human smells were always foreign to him, even when he had been human; identifying what was appealing or appalling had been a challenge, just like many other human actions. Being a human was so alien to Castiel, and he was glad he no longer carried that burden, even if the grace he did possess was stolen from another angel, it was better than having none at all, and seeing as his grace was stole, it was only fair he stole one in return.

Walking down the creaky, old, wooden stairs gave Cas a certain thrill, it was exciting to hunt, especially with the Winchesters by his side. The new pair of people Castiel wasn't too sure of yet though, and why they were he he wasn't quite sure. Though, the tall one did seem vaguely intelligent, so Castiel assumed they were alright, and Dean liked him, so he must be.

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs, the rom was large and the only light was a narrow strip from the window in the far corner, Castiel assumed this was normal, considering vampires disliked sunlight. Surrounding them were hammocks and a few mattresses on floors. There were people, well, vampires, sleeping, some snoring gently. Sam went over to an open computer, and looked at the history.

'We were right,' he whispered, 'They were using the dating site.'

'But where are the girls? Or girl?' asked John, 'Where's the blood?'

Sam scanned the room, and pointed to a large industrial refrigerator in the left hand corner, 'There.'

John scoffed, 'That could have anything in it.'

Sam rolled his eyes and strided across the room, he opened the fridge to show it full of bagged blood. It was very full, Castiel doubted another bag would have fitted in. He turned to John and studied him, he appeared to be feeling sick, judging from the look that had come across his face.

Sam held his arms out openly, 'Need any more proof?' he asked, not as quietly as he should have. John shook his head as Sam walked back to them.

'The girl isn't down here, so we have to look 'round the rest of the house incase she is still alive.' Sam then went on to instruct.

On the first floor of the house, Sherlock and Dean were searching, they walked silently, though they both were comfortable. Neither of them enjoy small talk, they both just wanted to get the job done and go home. The more Sherlock was around Dean Winchester, the more he realised their similarities. They both cared for their partner, his being John, Dean's being Sam, and Castiel. They both had an unfortunate past, he assumed Dean had an unfortunate past from his general attitude, and he had read up on him, the books were quite detailed. They could both fight if they had to, and Sherlock assumed they would, but quite what he didn't yet know. Of course, there were major obvious difference, but Sherlock felt Dean was someone he could easily work well with, though he hoped that hunting vampires wouldn't become a regular thing for him.

Dean was surprised with how easily Sherlock Holmes was taking the whole 'hunting monsters' thing, usually people called you insane and walked away from it. He had assumed Sherlock would do the same, especially 'cos of his whole deductions and stuff. More importantly, Dean was excited to be working with the Sherlock Holmes. He wouldn't say he loved the guy, but he did read the blog a little more than occasionally and thought he was cool with all the solving crimes.

Still in silence, the pair walked into a large living room. On the floor was a rug made of some sort of expensive looking fabric, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were three spacious sofas facing a giant flatscreen television. There didn't seem to be anyone in there.

'Someone was here a minute ago.' Sherlock said.

Dean turned to him, 'No they weren't why d'you think that?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes as if it was mind-blowingly obvious, 'The lights are still on.'

Dean looked up, 'So? They could have been on for days.'

'The candle on the table is lit.' Sherlock sighed, perhaps him and Dean weren't so similar after all, how could he not see how obvious was someone had been here?

Dean straightened up, 'Okay, if someone was just here, they must have gone 'cos they knew were were coming. Most likely seeing as they just disappeared, it was a demon. Probably gone to fetch a higher authority, who ever that is.'

'Hello Boys.' Sherlock and Dean Winchester turned to see Crowley standing in front of the in his regular suit, his hands tucked into his pockets. Dean pulled out his knife, Crowley smirked. He looked at them confused, 'Where's Moose?' he asked, then looked towards Sherlock, 'Who this guy?'


	11. Chapter 11

'What are you doing here?' asked Dean to the smirking Crowley.

He looked at him in hurt surprise, 'I thought you'd be glad to see me, we're buddies, without me Sam would be possessed by that angel fellow. But that's not the point, what are you doing here?'

'Crowley I will not hesitate to kill you, man.' Dean said roughly, though Crowley just rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, I get it, same old lines.' he said, with a mild fondness, as if he enjoyed the thought of Dean attempting to harm him, 'But back to my question, what are you doing here?'

'We're on holiday.' said Dean defensively.

Crowley stared at him in actual surprise, then laughed as he said, 'The Winchesters have gone on holiday?' Crowley then turned to look at Sherlock again, 'Whose this guy you picked up? New boyfriend? Did you get tired of Cas?'

Sherlock asked Dean, 'Who is this man? How do you know him?''

Crowley responded before Dean could, 'I'm Crowley, King of Hell. Dean and I are besties.'

'Shut up Crowley.' Dean said. 'Now you know why we're here, what about you?'

Crowley rolled his eyes, 'None of your business, now leave my beautiful home.' The doors behind Crowley flew open as he said the words, causing Sherlock to jump slightly, though Dean didn't move an inch.

'Why are you living with Vampires? Why are you in london?' Dean asked angrily.

'You think that the only place to find demons is the USA? I'm the King of Hell, I'll go where ever I damn please. You think I haven't got stuff going on all over the World?' Crowley said, he was getting annoyed at Dean now, and was done playing around, though the doors closed slowly again behind him.

Dean just looked at him, considering what he had said. He had never thought about hunters anywhere but in America, probably because he'd never been anywhere else.

'You know Sam and Cas downstairs right now? They could easily gank all of your vampire buddies,' Dean said carefully, 'Maybe if you told me what was going on, we wouldn't get in the way.'

'The Winchesters? Get in the way? That would be a first!' Crowley sneered, then he leaned his head back, 'Fine, seeing as I love you so very much, I'll let you in on my grand masterpiece.'

Just then, the door crashed open as Sam, followed by Castiel, with John trailing behind looking confused and disbelieving, walked in. When Sam saw Crowley his face hardened, and he moved to a fighting stance as he drew his knife. Castiel froze and stared darkly at Crowley, John was still bewildered about everything that was going on.

'Sam, don't be like that' Crowley said, 'We're all friends, I saved your life, what was it? Last week?' Sam turned and looked at Dean, who nodded slightly, before slowly putting his blade away.

'What are you doing here Crowley?' asked Castiel darkly.

Crowley sighed, 'Do I have to start all over?'

John walked over to Sherlock, 'There is a fridge in the basement filled with blood.' he hissed, sounding panicked.

Sherlock looked him in confusion, 'What else did you think Vampires would eat?' he asked.

Crowley turned to look John and Sherlock, who were looking very out of place in the scene, 'Training new hunters or something? These two aren't the best I've seen, can't of been doing this for long at all. The tall one is okay, but the short one,' Crowley shook his head and frowned, 'Don't think he's worth your time.'

John straightened up as he narrowed his eyes, looking towards Crowley, he opened his mouth to make a retort then closed it again and bit his lip in anger.

'There are other demons here, I can sense it.' Castiel said, his eyes fixed on Crowley in distrust.

Crowley looked confused, 'Of course there are, I can't be here all the time, I've got people monitoring it, and don't forget I was locked in your boyfriend's basement,' he turned and winked at Dean before continuing, 'for quite a while, I need _other demons_ here.'

'Fine, whatever,' said Dean, 'What do you need 'em for? What are you doing?'

'Getting back Hell of course, I'm not going to let Abaddon win and ruin it. I don't care who I have to team up with, make deals with, as long as I get hell back, then it's worth it.'

'How are vampires going to help you beat Abaddon?' Sam asked suspiciously, though before Crowley could answer, Sherlock did.

'He's not just working with vampires, he's recruiting anyone he can find, he's going to build an army, and he's desperate.'

Crowley scowled at him, 'I'm not desperate, just willing to compromise. Any way, making deals with other _things_ will make everything a lot easier. Also, don't know if you boys are aware, in the fine country of England, monsters are a little more polite, theres not as much rivalry and they're just a bit more willing to help a poor King out.'

'We were fighting Abaddon,' said Castiel, 'Why do you need an army?'

Dean sighed, 'Cas, he can get an army if he wants an army, we can do it our way, he'll do it his.'

'So is everything good?' asked Crowley, 'Will you and your weird friends leave now?'

'What about those girls the vamps killed?' asked Sam, 'I mean, thats the sort of stuff we stop, we can't just ignore it because an army needs its strength.'

Crowley looked at Sam in confusion, 'What girls?' he asked.

'The ones your vampire buddies killed.' Dean said impatiently.

'Oh, I know who you mean, they didn't kill them, they were dating them.' Crowley looked confused for a second, 'I think, I mean I never really get what vampires do.'

'Yeah, they pretended to date them, then they killed them.' Dean said.

'No,' Crowley said even more impatiently than Dean, 'The vampires are like hippies or something, as I said its weird, those girls come in, they take some of their blood, they leave. Why would they kill them? They have a great system going on, it means they never have to hunt again.'

Dean turned to Sherlock, 'He telling the truth?' he asked, Sherlock nodded and Dean continued, 'Okay, who would kill 'em then?'

'Your the hunters, you tell me.' Crowley said, he straightened up, 'Things around here just got slightly more exciting, you have no idea how boring vampires are. I'm going to come with you lot.'

Dean gritted his teeth, Sam sighed, Castiel stared darkly.

'There's already five of us.' Dean said. 'There's no room for anyone else.'

'It's fine,' said Crowley, 'Me and Cas will go together.' Crowley clicked his fingers, and the both of them were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, they were more than used to the frequent disappearances of both Castiel the Angel, and Crowley the Demon – though they had not been aware that Crowley could 'zap' Cas. By now, even John wasn't surprised and seemed to be going with it, which Sam wasn't going to complain about. Though Sherlock seemed to have some queries which would actually help them.

'Where did Crowley take Castiel?' he asked Sherlock, sweeping his gaze across the room.

Dean stopped fiddling with his sleeve at the question and gritted his teeth as he turned sharply to face his brother, 'I have no idea.'

Sherlock cocked his head sideways, 'No-one had any idea of who was killing the women, or any indication of where they may be, so where could they have gone? Unless Crowley _does_ know, and it was all a trick.'

Sam swallowed, 'Crowley doesn't want anything from Cas,' he paused for a second, 'I think.'

Dean inhaled deeply through his nose, 'There are a lot'a people who are pretty pissed at Cas, 'you think he's selling us out?'

John actually spoke up for the first time since entering the house without sounding confused, 'He could be trying to get something from you two, do you have anything he want?' Dean shrugged, 'And also, I have no experience in any of this, but the stuff about vampires not hurting anyone, and people willingly giving up their blood?' John shook his head, 'Sounds like rubbish.'

Dean sighed, 'Great, this is just great.'

'Hold on.' Said Sam, trying to diffuse the situation, 'We don't know what's true, what Crowley wants, or if he's even doing anything yet. Let's just keep working the case, then see what turns up. Cas can take care of himself, I'm sure he can deal with Crowley, I mean, we had him locked in a basement for however long just using a set of handcuffs, he's got angel stuff.'

Dean pursed his lips in response, then turned to Sherlock, who had been walking around, examining the room whilst the others had been discussing how to continue, 'What's up, Sherl?' he asked.

Now, it was Sherlock's turn to purse his lips. 'My name is Sherlock.' He stepped on top of and walked over a coffee table before continuing, 'I'd appreciate if you used it.'

He then stopped, spun around and said, 'I'm trying to work out when this room was last used, do people live here? Are they here now?'

Before he could continue, an amused voice with a strong British accent came from the doorway, 'They are.' The four men turned slowly to discover who was talking, all but Sherlock in an almost fighting-like stance. They turned around to see a woman. She looked around twenty and had long, dead straight blonde hair that framed her thin, smirking face, 'What the people are wondering, is what you're doing here.'

There was silence for a few moments, then Sam said 'We're friends of Crowley's'

The woman folded her arms defensively, 'Crowley doesn't have friends.'

'So you know Crowley well?' asked Dean.

She rolled her eyes, 'Well enough to know he wouldn't want hunters snooping around our home.'

Sherlock took a few steps forward, 'What do you mean by our home? You live here?' he asked.

The woman took a few steps towards him, 'I don't have to tell you anything. You need to leave.'

Dean walked over to Sherlock, 'You a vamp?' he asked.

She wrinkled her nose, 'Ew, no.'

'What are you then? Demon?'

'Again, ew'

Dean's brow wrinkled, 'If you ain't a demon, or a vamp, what'a you doing here?'

She smirked, 'You think only demons and vampires live here? Wow, l can't believe I was so worried about you hurting us, when you haven't even got a clue what's going on. Just leave while you can.' She advised as she turned away gracefully.

'Lady, you might'a heard of us, we're the Winchesters, and this is Sherlock Holmes.' Dean said.

'And John.' Said John.

The woman stopped, and turned to face them again, 'Sherlock?' he asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows, 'What? You heard'a this guy, but not us?' She shrugged, and went over to Sherlock casually, holding out her hand, he took it tentatively, and she shook it.

'I'm Zoe, big fan, why aren't you wearing the hat?' she then went over to John and shook his hand.

Dean held out his hand for her to shake, 'I'm Dean.' Zoe looked at him with no hint of recognition on her face. He put his hand by his side again, 'So **what **are you?'

Zoe rolled her eyes, 'I'm a werewolf, now leave.'

Sam looked at her in surprise, 'You're a werewolf?'

'You can hear?' she said in sarcastic surprise.

'So who else is here? Demons, vampires, werewolves and..?'

Zoe glared at him, 'It's none of your business, but if you must know, there's also shape shifters and witches.'

'Really?' Dean thought aloud, 'Crowley is using _witches_?'

Sam ignored him, and continued while he still had co-operation, 'So you all just live together and get along?'

'We've all always got along, why wouldn't we? It's easier that way. Then Crowley,' she made speech marks in the air with her fingers, '_recruited _us, and it's like, why not? He's giving us a good deal, and if he turns out to be a complete waste of time, we can always turn him over to Abbadon. It's not our fight, we don't care who runs hell.'

'What if you've picked the wrong side?' Dean asked.

'Then we'll swap.'

Dean shook his head, 'Abbadon won't like that at all.'

'What are you trying to say?' Zoe asked, both suspicious and angry.

'I'm saying that we probably know more about what's going on than you do, and we could help you, so, help us?' he asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes yet again, 'Fine, what do you need?'


End file.
